The Dance
by chrissytutu
Summary: The story your about to read is a story of Love, Happy Endings, P&F Pairings, and a bad summary. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DANCE**

**(A.N.: This idea has been floating around in my brain for a long time, so here we are! LOT of pairings BTW. P.S. This will possibly have VERY few chapters. It was originally a long One-Shot.**

It was a sunny day in Danville when Fireside Troop 46231 came into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Each girl was excited to ask her crush to the Summer Kids Only Dance-Isabella excited to ask Phineas, Adyson excited to ask Buford, Ginger asking Baljeet, Gretchen asking Ferb, Holly asking Bobby (the ballpit kid), Katie asking Irving, and Milly asking Django.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked her crush.

"Trying to find something to do today," Phineas answered.

"Well, before you do that, can I ask can I ask you something?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, ask away," Phineas answered.

"Well…do you want to go to the summer kids only dance with me?" She asked.

"Like the Night of the Falling Stars girls' choice dance? Sure! You, me, and Ferb!" "Actually, it looks like Ferb has plans already," Isabella said gesturing to Ferb and Gretchen.

"Oh! I guess its just us then."

Little did they know, all the kids were having simmer conversations

.

Lets start with Gretchen:

She walked up to Ferb (Who had just walked away from Phineas and Isabella) and said:

"Hey Ferb," Ferb just waved.

"I was just wondering," Gretchen started."If you would go to the Summer Kids Only Dance with me tonight?" Ferb nodded.

"Awesome! I'll see you at 8:00 PM?" She asked.

Ferb nodded.

.

Now for Adyson:

She walked to Buford, but before she could say anything, HE said:

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you, shrimp."

"OK… Yay! See you at 8:00?" She asked.

"Fine," he answered.

.

Ginger:

She walked up to Baljeet and got right to the point:

"Hey Baljeet, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Um… Are you sure your talking to the right Baljeet?" He asked.

"How many Baljeets are there?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, then who else could I be asking then?" She said.

"No one…" Baljeet said blushing. Ginger kissed him on the cheek and said:

"See you at 8:00."

.

Holly:

"Hey Bobby, how are you?" Holly asked with a smile.

"Good… Hey I wanted to ask you something," Bobby said.

"I wanted to ask you something too," Holly said.

"Will you go to the dance with me? Really? I would love to!" Both kids said at the same time.

"See you tonight at 8:00 then?" Holly asked.

"Sure."

.

Katie:

Katie knocked on the fence, and Irving popped up.

"Oh, hey Katie," He said.

"Hey Irving, still hiding behind the fence?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, you wanna leave that fence and go to the dance with me tonight?" Katie asked.

"You, a pretty girl, want to go to a dance, in public, with ME?" Irving asked in shock.

"Yes, yes I do," Katie said with a smile.

Irving squealed like a fan girl.

"OK… See you at 8:00?" Katie asked.

.

Milly:

"Hey DJ" Milly said as she walked up to Django.

"DJ?"

"Ya… So, you going to the dance tonight?" Milly asked.

"Why?" Django asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me?" Milly asked.

"Sure!" Django said with a smile.

And so all the girls had dates.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had some writers block. Oh, and I got some outfit ideas from nintendomaximus's gallery on deviantart.) **

That afternoon, all the Fireside girls were getting ready for the dance: picking out just the right dress, fixing their hair, getting their makeup right, etc. (and hoping their dates would pick them up soon). Isabella was wearing a long purple tank-top dress with a matching bow. Adyson was wearing a red dress with a yellow trim. Katie was in a green dress with a blue trim. Gretchen in a sky blue dress with a pink trim, and a matching blue bow. Holly in a yellow dress with a blue trim. Ginger in a dark purple dress with a light purple trim, and a matching dark purple bow. And Milly in a orange dress with a yellow trim(and her usual yellow bow).

As for the boys, Phineas was wearing a dark blue tux with a red bow tie. Ferb was wearing a dark purple tux with a green bow tie. Buford wasn't changing clothes. Irving managed to find a dark blue tux just like the one Phineas had, but with a pink bow tie. Bobby was wearing a white tux with a green bow tie. Baljeet was wearing a blue tux with a light blue bow tie. Django was wearing a black tux with a yellow bow tie.

At 8:00 o'clock all the boys (but Buford) came to their dates' houses.

Then they were on their way to the dance.

.

10 minutes later, Buford came to Adyson's house.

"Oh, there you are Buford," Adyson said.

"Hello shrimp," Buford said.

"So… You ready to go?" Adyson asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."

And they walked in silence.

.

When the two got there, they saw most of the kids in Danville, dancing.

"Wow, this is a lot of kids," Adyson said.

"Eh, that don't matter," Buford said.

"I guess," Adyson said, but she was thinking: _This is going to be a _long _night._

.

Milly and Django had gotten to the dance 7 minutes ago, and all they had been doing was that, dancing. Milly knew that was what people do at a dance, but she had been hoping they could talk too, and get to know each other a little more. Finally, she got her chance. The singers were taking a break, and Django asked if she wanted to get some punch.

"Sure," Milly answered with a smile. As they started talking, Milly asked Django some questions, like: Did he have any siblings? (A sister named Jenny-Candace's friend). What did he want to be when he grew up? (artist). What was a goal he had? (Save the ocean-he was kinda a hippie like his sister). Milly found out a lot about Django, but she also found out she and Django didn't have a lot in common.

_Well, opposites attract. Right? _She thought.

WRONG! (OK, maybe, but not now.)

.

On the other side of the snack table Adyson was having a problem as well. She and Buford weren't talking AT ALL. Not that she minded that. She wasn't exactly having a good time. The singers were getting back on stage. With a sigh, Adyson followed Buford to the dance floor. Soon, one of the singers was singing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Adyson saw how close she and Buford were to Milly and Django. She looked right at Milly and said: "Switch?" Milly nodded, and in one move, Adyson was dancing with Django, and Milly was with Buford._  
_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know baby?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

And they never switched back.

**(A.N.: For those of you who don't know the purpose of this chapter, I have always shipped Django X Adyson,**** so I wanted to do something like this (because other people ship Buford X Adyson).)**


	3. Chapter 3

From then on, the evening was perfect, for all the girls. So I will summarize their evenings. Starting with Gretchen:

.

Her night was going amazingly. She and Ferb had made the most of that night. They danced (Ferb is a very talented dancer.), talked, kinda. It _was_ Ferb. (But it turns out he likes Sesquipedalians) **(A.N.: I looked that up, it means: "A long word, or characterized by the use of long words.")** And they pretty much had a good time. Now Gretchen was just waiting for a slow song so they could kiss…

.

Now Ginger:

Ginger had pretty mutch been 'leading' the night, so to say. Baljeet didn't exactly have-whats the word? Oh right, 'experience' with girls. But she was still having a good time. Now if they would only play a slow song…

.

Holly:

(Whoa. Deja-vu-ish.) She and Bobby were having a great time. They were dancing most of the time, but when they weren't, they were talking (and finding out they had a lot in common). In other words, they were both having a great time.

.

Katie:

Katie was having a great time. Irving hadn't talked about Phineas and Ferb ONCE. He'd started to a few times, but she'd changed the subject. Now she was dancing with him. Then a new song started…

.

Adyson:

She was having an awesome time with Django, compared to the time she had with Buford. She and Django had danced, talked, joked around, and pretty much had fun. Then the singers started a new song…

.

Milly:

She and Buford were having a good time. Well, as good a time as you can have with Buford, which wasn't THAT bad (kinda). Then a new song started…

**(A.N.: CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER… CLIFFHANGER… COOKIE… CLIFFHANGER! Huh? I think my echo is broken! Any way, what will happen next? What is this new song? Is my echo broken? Why am I asking questions about my own story? Only I know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N.: Here we are at chapter 4! BTW, after you finished chapter 3, you could have asked: "What about Isabella?" Well, I meant to do that! Oh, that reminds me, I want to try to start answering reviews:**

**Leopardlover1002: LOL I know, 'Who will be the Family Wizard' was CRAZY! I can't believe we all were waiting for Alex to do something good without magic! At least everyone was happy in the end, and I didn't know Perry was rooting for Alex! BTW update 'Evil Brits'!**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: I guess your right! But Phineas and Ferb helped with the Mishti thing (kinda).**

**crazymusicalgenius96 (****chapter 2****): Relay? Wow!**

**crazymusicalgenius96 (****chapter 3): I know, cute right?****  
**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I danced to! **

**Now, READ:**

**.**

All the kids looked up to the stage as the singers started this new song:

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

And it was during that song each girl got there kiss.

.

**(A.N.: Now for Isabella!)**

She had kissed Phineas.

And he had _liked_ it.

This was the best night of her life.

They were now at the snack table (the singers had gone home) sipping limeade.

"So… Does this mean we are a… thing?" Isabella asked.

"I- Well- Um- Do you _want _to be?" Phineas asked nervously.

"Before I answer that, do _you _want to?" She asked.

"Um…I- I want to…I guess- I mean- Want- I-"

"Phineas, I get it. Your scared, and not good at this."

"No, no I'm not," Phineas said, laughing.

"We could do this then," Isabella said. Then, she kissed him.

.

That night each girl looked up to the sky, each at the same star, all thinking:

_Best. Night. Ever!_

**(A.N.: This is not the ending, one chapter left!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N.: Good *Insert time of day* FanFiction people! Today is day ****número uno (or number one, if you're as bad at Spanish as Stacey) of the Phineas and Ferb time shift weekend, and: I. AM. EXCITED! So, all weekend I will be writing! I plan to put up a one-shot tomorrow, so be ready! Now, the reviews:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: LOL**

**MeWantACookie(chapter 3): Cool, oh now I want to do that! To bad I got that echo fixed…**

**Leopardlover1002: Thanks!**

**.**

24 years later: 34 year-old Phineas Flynn was getting ready to for a date with his girlfriend Isabella Garcia- Shapiro.

"This is it Ferb," he said to his step brother.

"You ready?" Ferb asked.

"Yep, I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm ready."

"Good, do you have the thing?"

"Yes."

"Great, so… Good luck!

.

Phineas and Isabella were now walking in the park, hand in hand.

_Now or never._ Phineas thought.

"Um… Isabella, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Phineas?" She asked.

"Well Isabella, Ever scene we were kids, I thought you were amazing, in ways wouldn't understand until the night of the dance. But then I knew. It was love."

Phineas got down on one knee, pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a ring. Phineas continued:

"And I've loved you since. So, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will you marry me?"

**(A.N.: CLIFFHANGER! Isabella will answer that question in the sequel story 'The Wedding'. Until then… I have a few 'Alvin and The Chipmunks' ideas, should I try those, or stick with Phineas and Ferb?)**


End file.
